


That one where patrick stump thinks josh dun is hot

by MildlyImportant



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Guest Appearance by: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyImportant/pseuds/MildlyImportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally trash.  Dont read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one where patrick stump thinks josh dun is hot

Patrick Stump was in the way to the mall with Pete.  
"Yo Pete we need some new shoes right?"  
"You know it bro!" Pete did a kickflip on his skateboard.  
"Ooh who's the flyyy honey?" Patrick said.  
It was JOSH DUN?!?  
Pete said "damn dude youre soo gay"


End file.
